The Final Countdown
by Jilly
Summary: Chris and Claire are now flying in air as they head home.But Something wrong happens and they are now fighting for their lives yet again.FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!!R
1. Default Chapter

This takes place after CV.Find out what happens to Chris and Claire after they defeat Wesker and the Ashfords.  
  
WARNING: This fic has language,drama,action,adventure and so much more,I don't own the characters.SUPRISES  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
Both Chris and his sister are still flying,they were kept in silence for at least ten minutes when Claire broke it."Chris....its been so long,why did you leave me like you did?you didn't even say good-bye..."she said saddend and angry.Chris looked back to her and then turned around again."Claire,you have to understand that I had to leave.I had no choice,you think I wanted to leave you alone,with no one to see when you woke up."Chris felt bad but he was right.Claire still gave him her sad eyes."Still..Chris,you should have woken me up and told me you were going to be gone for at least 4 months,I was so scared,but I grew from it."she said now with a normal tone.Chris just smiled sweetly to her and nodded."Claire it wont happen ever again,Im out of S.T.A.R.S. and Umbrella doesn't stand a chance with what were having planned."He said seriously and a bit angry with the fact of Umbrella.  
  
He spotted an open field which he could take down the plane.But suddenly someone/thing had a rocket launcher in its grasp and launched it straight to the small plane.Claire noticed it and alarmed Chris."CHRIS!!!!GET OUT NOW!!!!!!"He didn't hesitate,both of them had jumped out of it seconds after it got it.They both fell with a loud thump,but they were still in good frame."Claire you alright?"He asked looking at her worried.Claire just shook her head and smiled giving him the thumbs up."Still in one peice." He smiled and thanked God she was ok.Chris then remembered what happen to the plane.  
  
He looked around sharply with his shotgun at hand.The object that shot them was still stalking them from a few yards away,which Chris couldn't see.  
  
"Great!,we're in an open field with perhaps someone/thing blasting us from the sky."Claire said getting out her magnum.They both were back to back and looking around."I think we should walk around this place,keep sharp and always and I mean it Claire always stay behind me."He said looking to her to seriously.She gave him a salute and nod.The "stalker" was now moving quickly along the all grass,but so very quietly.Chris noticed some movements along that area where it was."Cover me just in case Claire."he said walking slowly to the area,gun at aim and ready to fire.Claire nodded and looked around nervously.He came up to area and moved the grass aside and gasped,it was a bomb set to go of in 3 sec.Chris ran out of there but it went off."CHRIS!" Claire was now on the floor covering her head from the fire.She then got up and ran to her fallen brother.  
  
He was a bit burned on the left arm,but it wasn't that bad."Son of a bitch!!!!"He said clenching his fist and pounding it to the ground.Claire looked into her pouch and took out some cream and softly put it on his arm.It made a sizzle sound as she did so.Chris was about to go on a rampage,"Their here,they know we're here!Claire we have to move and fast!"he said standing up and looking to her.Claire also stood up and the seen something moving in the distance,she ran after it."Claire!where the hell are you going!"He said angry and scared for her.He also chased after her.She was getting closer to the object running.Chris was a bit behind her,"man she's a fast runner,.."he said in between breaths.She raised her gun and shot at the thing."Gotcha!" she said sneering at it and holding her gun to fire again.  
  
The thing turned around,...it wasn't human at all!It was at least 9ft tall and built like a bastard.He growled to her,she was in deep shit now."..............oh fuck!....."she said turning to run away,but it grabbed her.Chris was now just feet away from them as he seen her getting man,or beat handled."Claire!!!!!!!!NOO!"He tried to speed up but no thanks to his wounds earlier he couldn't.Claire was being tossed like a ragdoll,ever time he would throw her,he would grab her again and toss her harshly to the ground.Claire was now bleeding from the mouth and holding her stomach as he kicked it.The creature was very smart,fast,and extremely strong.  
  
Chris came up to the tyrant and shot to its head,this caused it to turn around and drop Claire for the last time.Chris growled at it and shot it again,making it more angry and furious.It the grabbed Chris with a tentacle which shot out from its palm.He was suprised at the attack and was caught by it.He was now hanging up-side down as the tyrant punch him in his stomach and whipped him around with a second tentacle.Claire was now slowly getting up to a shooting position and fired to the tentacles.It screamed as its tentacled dropped to the ground.Chris fell on his facebut got up and ran back to Claire,"Are you ok?I told you to stay behind me at all times remember!"he said checking if she wounded."Chris im not a little girl anymore,and besides this might lead us somewhere."she said shooting the tyrant again.  
  
Chris quickly checked himself for a grenade,as he found one he went up to the now limping tyrant and shoved it in its decaying mouth.It tried to get the grenade out but it blew up before it could.Chris smiled victoriously at the headless tyrant.Claire got up and was now taking a breather."Nice one bro,"she said patting his shoulder.He nodded as his eyes noticed something.He ran to a what seemed like a normal cave and motioned Claire to come.Both were now infront of the cave and looking inside the darkness with their flashlights."Chris!,whats that?"she said pointing the light to a lever.Chris cautiously walked in and pushed the ever,nothing happened at first then a underground elevator came up.Claire walked up to Chris who now was standing on it."Claire get your gun ready,this might be another one of Umbrella's labs."He said cocking his gun.She nodded and reloaded her magnum.  
  
The elevator slowly came to a stop as it opened to reveal a empty white room."aaargh,its blinding!"Claire said covering her crystal baby blue eyes.Chris just put a hand over his forhead and looked around to see if there was anyway to get out of this place.He spotted a door and went to it,"Claire get ready,If anything happens to me I want you to get out as quick as you can,got it!"She looked to him sadly and nodded,"If anything happens to me,Chris I want you to run out of here."she said looking straight into his pale baby blue eyes.he also nodded sadly at the thought of what she said.He slowly opened the door to see a zombie eating at one of Umbrella's scientists.The zombie looked to see Chris and Claire.It got up casually like a zombie should,but then long sharp nails came gushing out of its fingers and pounced to Chris.  
  
"What the fuck!Chris watch out!"she said blasting off its head.Claire just looked to her now zombie blood drenched faced brother.He looked up to her and made a sick face,"yea Claire you just haaaad to shoot it in the head"he said cleaning it with his shirt.She just giggled and helped him up.The lights turned off and the two were left in the dark un certain if other enemies where coming.Something grabbed Claire,but covered her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound."Alright Claire,stay by close,grab hold of my hand...................................Claire?......"He looked back with his flashlight shining to an empty space.His eyes grew large,"CLAIRE?!!!!!!..............noooooo!dammit!"His punched the wall and yelled for her name.The lights came back on and he noticed that Claire didn't have her gun equipped because it was laying on the floor infront of him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 1 has come to an end.What do you think of it so far?How will Chris find his sister,and what caused the lights to turn off?Find out in Chapter 2^_^  
  
Plz. R&R  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ 


	2. Guess who's back?!

Guess who?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris was now left alone,looking at Claires gun in his hands.He looked around to see if anything was behind him,but he found emptiness and the beaming white lights blazing at him."Dammit!,why didn't I grab her when I had the chance!....why was I so stupid!" he said as he punched the glass making it shatter to the floor.A noise came ahead from him,what sounded like footsteps?He quickly but quietly went to the side of the door and poked his head out to see a empty hallway.His right eye gave a small twitch,he walked slowly down the hallway making sure he wont get attacked out of the blue,of course he would be used to it.  
  
Claire was knocked out,but in the arms of a strong person....a man?The person was indeed a man,he smirked and glanced to the brunette beauty in his arms.He gave out a sinister laugh as he walked into a dark room.As he lay Claire down onto the harsh floor he remembered she was with someone,someone who he was going back for.Another one of his sinister laughs was brought out as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
Chris was still walking down the narrow bright hallway.He was now getting furious as zombies were making their way to get some fresh meat,Chris's.These zombies weren't your ordinary zombies,but yet what is these days with Umbrella?Chris was cornered,three to the right,and three to the left."Shit!...what now?"He looked and saw a vent he can go through.A zombie cought his leg and was about to take a bite,when Chris's boot bounced on it's fleshy skull."Up and away!"he said mocking the creature.He was now in the vent,making his way through the zig-zags,turns and what nots.But something was wrong,he felt something glide up his pants,something fast and small.  
  
"What the hell?!"Chris said as something nicked his leg.He let out a small growl as it stung.His hand grabbed what looked like a maggot,and crushed it with his gun.He was looking to the small bite mark and noticed it wasn't bleeding,"nothing to worry about now,I have to find Claire."he said crawling away.A sudden crack was heard,then came a screech."Oh no..."The vent was beginning to fall,and if that wasn't bad enough there was a bunch of zombies waiting at the bottom,for him!  
  
Claire awoke with blurry eyes and a major headache."oww,man....my head,"she said rubbing it and looking to the side with her eyes scanning the dark room.She stood up and searched for her gun,but found only her knife.She heard footsteps coming from the right side of what seemed like a room."Who's there!" she sneered while hiding her knife behind her slender back.The person just laughed slowly which made her shiver.  
  
"You know dear heart,Im still very suprised that you are a Redfield."he said as he came toward a small light.  
  
Claire couldn't believe her eyes!It was him!Wesker!"You!but how!back there...it....it..it blew up with you in it!"she said stuttering as she looked into his cat like eyes.Wesker just shook his head and walked up to her,with something in his hand....a needle."You can't believe everything you see,or hear"he said while grabbing her arm.Claire was struggling to get free from his strong grasp but it was hopeless."Let go of me you freak!"she said while kicking him in the chest and crotch.  
  
Wesker grew angry with her and backhanded her face making her bleed from the mouth.  
  
Chris was still in the shaky vent.He needed to think of something fast and remember he had some grenades in his vest."GoodNight!"he said throwing three of them to the zombie filled room.A loud blast was made and when Chris looked down he saw nothimg but bloody walls and body parts everywhere.A smirking Chris jumped down and opened the door to that room to be confronted by a hunter.He quickly dodged and ducked from the hunter as he shot it four times in the head,it dropped to the floor with a screech.Chris was still alone and needed to find his sister,and wondered if she was ok.  
  
Claire was now wiping the blood from her mouth while a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Wesker loved seeing the suffering of others,it made him powerful and great.Claire spit to his face which was a bit burned by the explosion when he was fighting with Chris.He only smirked to her and licked his lips.Shuddering she got hold of her knife and tried stabbing his neck,but he was too fast!He grabbed her by the arm and held her knife infront of her neck."Now what do you think you were going to do with this?hmmmmm?perhaps stab me?slice my neck?ha!don't make me laugh girl."he said pulling her hair back making her scream.  
  
Chris heard screaming coming from the room next door,he opended it to see Wesker and Claire.Chris's eyes were nearly red with anger and was about to blow up.Wesker was amussed by this,"Chris,how you seem to always pop out of knowhere really bothers me."he said as he looked to him and then back to his sister."Im going to kill you!!!!!"Chris said almost yelling and taking out his gun to shoot his ex-captain.Wesker just laughed and looked to Claire who was closing her eyes,not wanting to see Wesker enjoy the scene.  
  
"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk Chris,you do see me with your sister don't you?!are you an idiot!"he said playing with Claires hair.Chris remembered and looked to his sister who was being used as a toy,a shield for him.Wesker bit her neck making her give out a small shriek.Chris was disgusted and wanted to rip his head off!"Let her go!!!!"He said even more furious.  
  
Wesker just smirked as he licked her neck,"Chris you always ruin my fun!"he said as he threw Claire to the side.He made his way towards Chris with an evil expression on his face.No doubt Chris was ready to fight.......fight for the last time!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------Chapter 2 is finished!^____^How was it?Ya I think you did know it was Wesker but the suprises don't end there,Chapter 3 will be up shortly:)  
  
Hope you like it so far.  
  
plz R/R  
  
cya! 


	3. Duel Of Fates & Old Friends

Chapter 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Duel of Fates & Friends Unite  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
  
  
As Wesker made his way up to Chris,he took off his leather black vest and threw it to Claire.Chris snarled to him and went for a punch in the gut.Seeing as it did no effect,Wesker grabbed him and threw him up against a wall."Chris you really are thick headed,is this going to be another re- run of what happen back at HQ."He was now holding Chris by the throat smirking at him.Chris remembered about what he said,him having super natural powers.He brought his leg to Wesker,"Don't count on it Wesker!"he said thrusting his foot into his stomach.Wesker held himself in pain,as Chris got out his gun and pointed it to him.Wesker turned to Chris and pleaded,"Chris...you didn't think I was going to harm your sister did you?or..or you for that fact!...I was meerly playing with you.Join me and you too can have these powers,live forever and over power the world!"He said getting up.Chris pulled the trigger three times.Wesker having the powers in all ran to the side and dodged them all."Fuck!"Chris said curssing to hit Wesker."Heh heh heh,you don't stand a chance Redfi-- ......"He was cut off by many bullets striking his back.Chris new he didn't shoot him,the only one who could was..."Claire!"he said running to her helping her up."I got your back bro"she said with a faint smile as she looked to Wesker.Chris just hugged her tightly and looked down to her,"I thought I lost you for good"Claire looked up to him and winked,"Come one Chris,Im a Redfield!"Chris just chuckled and let his big hand mess up her hair.They both looked back to Wesker,but the only thing wrong was he wasn't there!"You gotta be shitting me!those were six clean shots!"Claire said looking around.Chris was all to familiar with this,"Claire he can't die!"he said punching the wall.He then heard a small beeping noise......."Claire run!"He said grabbing her arm and running to the door.They both made it in time as the room and half the hallway blew up,sending concrete everywhere.Claire rubbed her head,as did Chris."You ok?"Chris said shaking it off.Claire nodded and got up looking to the goup of crimson heads making their way to them.They were both out of ammo,when they heard gun shots.*Bang! Bang!*They all dropped and twitched.Claire noticed it was a male,but whom?"Hey wait!!"Chris shouted to the walking figure.The person looked back,and Claire couldn't believe her eyes,"S--Steve?!"Claire said dumbfounded.Chris looked back to his sis and questioned her,"Didn't you say he....died?"Claire looked to him with shock written in her eyes.When they both looked back......the person was gone."Shit!.......its not fair!why do we always have to be the ones being played with mind games?"Claire said slumping down.Chris just looked to where the person was,"Claire...I think that wasn't Steve."He said looking down to her."I know...me too,he seemed a little to tall and built for Steve.But who could it be?"She said loading her magnum with ammo."Well,from the looks of it he seemed like a friend.I say we follow!"he said walking ahead of Claire."Ok,Im right behind you".They siblings were now in a different section of the "cave" its seemed like they were walking forever,and fighting off those creatures.They heard someone ready to pull the trigger,"Who's there?"the female familiar voice said.Chris at first was in deep thought from the voice and then came to a name,"J--Jill?is that you?"he said looking around.She came out of the darkness with blood all over her,"Chris?!!........"she gave out a small shriek of happiness then collapsed and fell to the floor."JILL!"he ran up to her and kneeled down,"hey you ok?!"he held her face up and looked back to Claire who was looking at the two fondly."Claire come over here please!" Claire nodded and looked to her bro with worried eyes,"Chris..who is she?" Chris took off his vest and placed it under Jill's head."She was my S.T.A.R.S. partner and survivor...an-....and friend."He finally said checking her pulse which was low.Claire then noticed she was beaten by a human,not a creature."Chris..this doesn't look like the works of one zombie..."she then looked to her brother who already had the one responsible."Wesker!"he said clenching his teeth.Jill fluttered her eyes open very slowly and looked to the two,"Chris....its you"she said smiling to him."Im fine,just a little worked up,Wesker he's still alive."she said with a look of horror on her face,"Barry,Leon *Claire stiffened to the name* and I made it here hoping to find some clues,and you.But we got seperated and lost."she now sat up and looked over to Claire."Is this your sister?"Chris nodded and held Jill up,"Yea she's my only and dearest sister.I found at Umbrella HQ."Claire went over to Jill and shook her hand."Hi...."she said a bit shy.The three of them just stood there in silence for a few minutes.Chris broke the silence,"So where do you think Barry and that guy Leon are?"he said looking into the eyes of the one he cared for.Jill looked to him and to her comm."Well,I could check if their comms are working."Claire jumped to Jill who said they both had comms."Um I could check for you." she said smiling to the two older people.Jill looked over to Claire and nodded,"Sure,if they do respond tell them our location."Claire nodded and hoped they did reply.c"Barry..Leon come in." there was silence for a few seconds when a grizzly voice came on."Who is this!Where's Jill?!"He said backlashing Claire with questions.Chris took the comm. and spoke,c"Barry,relax its my sister.Jill is safe,she's with Claire and I.Barry was shocked and then smiled to Leon.Leon who was now done basting at a few zombies looked to Barry with a weird expression on his face.c"Where are you Chris?"c"Where at section 6-C,hurry up!" c"Ok,Leon and I will be there"  
  
The conversation was ended and the three of them just ast down and waited for the arrival of their friends.Claire was anxious to see Leon,he was the one who helped her escape from Raccoon.The one who made her somehow feel gitty up inside.Chris noticed something about her sister,"You ok Claire?you look a bit lost."he said taking out a cig.Claire looked back and shook her head,No its fine I was just thinking thats all"Jill looked over to Chris who was about to light up the cig and snatched it away from his mouth,"How many times do I have to tell you Redfield!smoking is bad for you!"She said looking down to him ashamed.Claire looked to the amuzing site and just giggled.Chris looked like a puppy who was caught eating an expensive shoe.He looked to Jill and pouted,"I can't help it!Im nervous ya know!"he said snapping at her.Jill growled at him and took away his cig pack."Your lucky your sister is watching,if she wasn't you would be getting a beating"she said playfully but still serious.Chris just smiled"I promise to you Jill Valentine as Claire as my witness I will never smoke again,"he said winking at Claire.Claire rolled her eyes to her brother and looked Jill who was playing with Chris."You know.."Claire began and had both of their attention,"You two make a really cute couple" Chris almost was red as blood.And Jill was now turned away from Chris and blushed like a little school girl who just got winked by the jockey.Claire who was now victorious making them both shut up and come back to the cruel reality got up and felt bashing against the other side of the wall."Whats wrong Claire?"Jill said walking over to her,also hearing the pounding.The wall broke and revealed a creature the size of a house.Jill and Claire who was thrown away from the wall got up and was shooting at it.It was strong and quick.Chris got behind it and shot it threw the head,"Bullseye!"he said smirking to the two girls."Bullshit!Chris!watch out!"Claire said trying to get the creatures attention from Chris.The things arms reached out and whipped Chris sending him fly into a wall.He got knocked out leaving Jill and Claire to fend off the monster."Shit!!.........Chris!"Jill said running out of ammo.Claire got her knife and stabbed the thing in the centre of its head."Its not getting slower or dying Jill!what are we going to do?!"Jill looked to her but got hit in the face by its tentacle.She was out cold.Claire was left now,with no more ammo."this isnt good.....this isnt good at all"she said while looking to the things white eyes.Its tentacles came gushing out of its arms and picked Claire up choking her to death."This.......c--can't be .....o-- ooover li-ke....thi--s.."she said in between gasps for air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Ok Chapter 3 is at its end.Sorry if its a bit sketchy and short, I didn't have time to even think of a plot.So Jill and Chris are K.O'd by Umbrella's newest B.O.W.'s and Claire is getting choked to death by it.What happen to Wesker after he bet the living crap out of Jill?And Where is Barry and Leon!!  
  
Find out in Chapter 4!^_^  
  
Thanx a lot for R/R  
  
Of you haven't yet please do :o)  
  
Peace & Love!  
  
~*~ Jill ~*~ 


	4. Battle Endgame

Chapter 4  
  
Battle Endgame  
  
  
  
Claire was turning purple,she needed help and fast.The monster just growled at her squeezing ever little bit of life that was in her.A tear rolled down her cheek,and she gave out a shriek.She closed her eyes as her life was flashing before her,things of when she was smaller.Seeing herself at a beach with her family,her mother and father....Then she blanked out and fell to the ground,but she was still alive and heaving harshly.She was coughing and letting the air flow into her lungs.She looked up with a blurry visison.She can see two men..."L..Leon?...Barry?"Her voice was still hoarse,but Barry just smiled and placed his strong hand on her shoulder, "You ok?"Claire just nodded and noticed that Leon was the one who blew up the monster.Claire looked back to Barry, "Yea,Im fine now,thanks you guys.Hows Chris and Jill?"she got up and went over to her brother who was now holding his head and getting up.Jill was still on the ground breathing slowly.  
  
  
  
Leon was reloading gun while stealing glances at Claire who was by her brothers side holding him up, "Jill?....you ok?" Chris said while taking a step foward limping beside Claire.Jill just twitched letting them know she was still alive.Chris kneeled down and tossed her over his shoulder.Barry was now looking at a hidden door inside the room,"Come on you guys no time to lose!"Chris followed with Jill in his grasp,Claire and Leon were walking beside each other silently.As Barry was leading the way he felt as if something was watching them,he shuddered and continued to walk.Chris just thought about leaving this place forever and the company from hell Umbrella was gone for eternity.He noticed that his hand was on her butt,blushing slightly he managed to talk to Barry,"Well Barry when we do put Umbrella to an end,what are you going to do?or go?"He turned around and smiled to Chris,and looked ahead again,"I'm planning to move to Canada and live there with my family,live a normal life.Yourself?"  
  
This made Chris think a while."Heh thats a good question,Im maybe gonna go on a vacation with Claire,seeing as I haven't spent time with her at all.Then I don't what else...."Barry smirked to Chris then his eyes panted on Jill.Chris just rolled his eyes and blushed.  
  
Leon and Claire were still silent,they both felt nervous about this."Claire,its good to see you again"He felt stupid for making a dumb conversation.She glanced up to him and smiled,"Yea,its great to see you again also,just wish it wasn't like this though."She let out a heavy sigh and kept looking ahead.Leon smiled and playfully pushed her foward.She grinned while he did this,"My my you sure are a pushy person Leon,whats up your ass?"She said smirking and sticking her tongue out at him.He just shook his head,"Your up my ass,you mind climbing out?"She rolled her eyes and pushed him ahead of her.Her eyes glared down to his nice formed buttocks,she snickered and that made him turn around."Ya would you stop drooling over my ass and think about our mission Redfield" giving her a wink and smile he let her walk beside him again.She felt light hearted when she was with him,more relieved.  
  
As they walked for what seemed like forever,in the long dark and quiet path,something was lerking over them,watching their every move.Claire shuddered and looked around feeling something glare at her when she turned around."Something wrong?"Leon asked with a pinch of worry in his voice."I feel like theres something watching us."She said rubbing her bare arms with her hands.Leon took off his coat and gave it to Claire who gladly put it on."Thanks"The four of them heard a noise that sounded like a record player boom into the distance.Chris knew the tune playing,....but where has he heard it before?Both Claire and Chris felt a shiver down there spine...."Berceuse"the two managed to say.Leon and Barry looked to each other and shrugged.They heard footsteps to where the music was playing.They held their guns ready to fire and waited for the thing or person to show themself.The music stopped and a single clapping was heard.Claire and Chris couldn't believe their eyes....it was......Alexia and her brother Alfred."How the fuck did they manage to survive!!!Alfred and Alexia died!!!"Chris said laying Jill down on the floor in a safe place.  
  
The twins laughed together,that maniac laugh."Who the hell are these two clowns?"Barry said holding his gun to the twins."No time to explain,just shoot and be careful!"he said firing shots at them.The four of them fired at the two,making no harm to the maniac siblings thanks to Alexia's powers."Why the hell won't they die?!"Leon and Barry said in unison.Claire looked to Chris who was pissed off and scared for them all."Claire you guys have to split up!"Claire looked to him angrily,"Im not leaving you hear by yourself!No way!!!"she glanced to Alexia who's menacing eyes were flaming with vengence and blood.Alfred had the same expression.Chris turned to Claire grabbing her shoulders,"Claire listen to me!!!Don't argue with me!!!!I want you and Leon to get out,and bring Jill with you!NOW GO!!!!!!!!!!"Claire was suprised about Chris's anger outburst.She wanted to reply back to him,but she knew she couldn't compete with him.She just nodded,went to Leon and picked up Jill while Barry and Chris battled the psycho twins.  
  
Alexia smirked and went up to Chris,he flinched and snarled to her,"You know Mr.Redfield, its a pitty your trying to bring down my family.*she placed her finger down his chest*You could have been a pretty good man to play with."she put her face to his neck and nuzzled her nose on him,making Chris shudder.She then smacked him and turned to her brother,"Dearest Alfred,would you be kind enough to kill that excuse for a man?"she said pointing to Barry,"I want to have fun with this one"she gave him an evil glare.Alfred smiled and pointed his rifle to Barry.Barry just sneered and dodged Alfred's attempt to spear him to the ground."Pathetic!"Barry shouted as he shot Alfred in the head,Alexia turned to her fallen and now dead brother."ALFRED!!" she grew angry and burst into maddness."You will all die!"She attacked Barry with her fire capability."Chris!........A little help would be nice!!!!!"He was struggling to get her off,but she was to strong.He was begining to get burned on the chest,he insane look only drove Barry to get his shotgun and blast her.Chris seen Alexia fly into the wall as it crumbled ontop of her.  
  
"Barry!,are you alright?!"Chris looked to his burnt chest and made a face.Barry just laughed,"Chris I'm alright,lets get going...right after I get something to put on here."He grabbed onto his vest and stood there infront of Chris."Jill,she had some small aid kits around with her,lets go Barry"Chris held him up so he wouldn't limp or fall to the ground.Leon,Jill,and Claire where sitting waiting patiently for Barry and Chris to arrive.Claire looked to her watch,"Its been over an hour!Im worried Leon!"She was already getting freaked out for her brother and Barry.Leon placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it lightly,"Don't worry Claire,they can handle it,the're pro's"He said giving her a small smile.She blushed and almost smiled.Jill started to get up extremely slowly holding her torso."Jill!...how are you feeling?"Claire ran over to her and examined Jill for any 'fatal' wounds.Jill smiled and nodded,"Im ok,I just sorta blanked out back there....where's Chris?"Jill looked around only to see Leon.  
  
Claire looked down in a guilty manor."He's with Barry fighting Alexia and Alfred,and it's been over an hour."Jill's face turned from happy and suddenly to sad.Leon was setting explosives onto the walls,and noticed Claire and Jill."Hey don't worry you two,they will be fine,trust me."With those words the women brightened up and nodded.Minutes later the explosives were places everywhere.The three were in silence when two figures stepped infront of them."Hey,"It was Barry and Chris,alive and...beat but well.Jill and Claire jumped to onto their feet and grinned happily."We told you gals we'd be back''Barry said smiling down to his close friends.As Chris hugged Jill he held her tightly,she felt him do this and closed her eyes smiling."So,are the explosives set?"Chris asked pulling away slowly from Jill.Leon nodded and held the timer in his gloved hands."So,should we get out now?"Claire asked eagerly to get out of the hell hole.They all looked to each other and nodded.  
  
As they were about to get out,a crashing noise was heard.They looked back to see Alexia,in her mutant form.Chris froze and sneered.Leon turned to them and spoke,"You guys run ahead and get out.Remember I have the timer so when I'm out I'll push the button."Obviously they disagreed,especially Claire."Theres no way I'm leaving you here alone with her,I know what she's capable of!" Leon was suprised about her outburst."Claire"He cupped her chin and looked into her crystal blue eyes."You have to get out,I'll be right behind you guys...understand?"She looked down onto the ground with tears forming in her eyes."I.....understand."The four of them left,leaving Leon alone with Alexia.He looked to the monster and got out his gun.Alexia just mimicked his actions,"You cannot be serious....heh you know im going to miss your humor."She said walking up to him and melting his gun.Leon was shocked and looked into the eyes of a powerful woman....or thing.She laughed and slapped him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
Barry,Chris,Claire, and Jill where outside waiting for Leon to come out.It was begining to rain and they heard an all to familiar laugh."Oh no...."Jill said not wanting to believe it yet again.Wesker had a rocket launcher firmly in his grasp pointing to the four.As he shot it,it all seemed to go in slow mo,Chris and Claire ran to the right as Barry and Jill ran to the left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Sorry If it took awhile to upload.So anywho's Leon is fighting with Alexia and taking a beating,and that madman Wesker keeps poping out of nowhere,what will happen next?!Find out in the next chapter called The Final Countdown till then.See ya!!!  
  
Thankx a bunch ppl's! plz R&R  
  
~*~Jill~*~xox 


	5. The Final Countdown

Chapter 5: Sorry if it's late v.v I've been busy.This is the last chapter and it has a twisty end to it^_^ hope you like it *grins and gives thumbsup*  
  
  
  
The Final Countdown  
  
  
  
The rocket launcher flew into the side of the cave making it ignite as a huge ball of fire.Chris had his arm over Claire's head while Barry did the same for Jill.They were not harmed at all,but a second late and they would have been burned.Wesker snarled and threw the rocket launcher to the ground.Chris got up and looked down to his healthy sister,"Claire stay back ok"She nodded as he went over to Barry and Jill."Is she ok Barry?"he said kneeling down and looking to her closed eyes.Barry nodded"Yea she's fine,we'd better end this now before anything else happens"Chris got up and got his gun out looking for Wesker as did Barry.Claire crawled over to Jill and helped her up going into a safe place.They were both looking at Barry and Chris hoping nothing drastic will happen.  
  
Wesker up in a tree looking down to the pathetic ex S.T.A.R.S. members and Claire got out his 9mm and aimed down to Chris.Smirking to himself he withdrawed the gun and jumped down from the tree and down to the ground meeting Barry and Chris.Barry narrowed his eyes as Chris twitches his eyebrow and nose into a snarl."My my,why the sour faces?Not happy to see your Captain again?"He said smirking evily."It's over Wesker!your going down for the last time!"Chris barked at him with gun aiming at him.Wesker looked to Chris amused,"How many times have I heard you say that?"he said counting his fingers pissing off Chris."Don't be cocky Chris,you know full well I can't die!I'm invinsible!!!!"He said laughing .Barry shot him in the shoulder making Wesker look to it and look back to Barry."Now that wasn't nice"He said getting out his gun and shooting Barry in the leg.  
  
Barry winced in pain and growled.Wesker laughed once more"....................Pathetic!"He said running to Barry and kicking him in the gut.Chris Shot Wesker in the back not inflicting much damage.Barry yelled as he was getting hit.Chris ran to him and pistol whipped Wesker in the face making him pull back.He touched his face and looked to Chris insanely.Chris who was helping Barry up felt Wesker stare at him."Barry you stay back and go to Claire she'll help you out with that wound while I take care of him..go!"Barry nodded not wanting to leaving Chris and Wesker."My face...............my FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!You'll pay dearly for that Redfield!!"He said pointing his gun to Claire.Chris's eyes narrowed and quickly shot the gun out of Weskers hand.Chris looked to the bloody faced Wesker and ran to him punching him in the gut.Without even flinching in pain he grabbed Chris by the hair and kneed him in the face.  
  
Leon was now shooting Alexia in the head with his gun,trying to slow her down.It worked somewhat but she kept knocking him down."Mmmmwahahahahah,your weak and pathetic!what a waste!"She said shooting fire to him.Leon quickly moved out of the way and could see a flaming exit.He looked back to her and shot her in the abs making her fly back a bit.He ran to the exit and pushed the time-bomb,she looked to him and screamed as it began to explode.He rolled out to the side making him land on top of Claire."MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!"Leon said getting her up as Jill and Barry got up and ran farther away.In a second the cave blew up into oblivion.  
  
Leon sat down wiping the sweat and blood off his face.He could see Chris and Wesker battle it out."He needs help!"Claire turned to him,"I know..........."her words angry as she watched her brother take a beating.Jill got up and reloaded her gun,"Im going in,watch Barry "She went up behind him quietly,"Hey!"Wesker looked back shocked to see a gun pointed to his face.She pulled the trigger but he moved out of the way making the bullet fly into a tree.He snarled and cought her by the throat.She looked to him and let out a small groan."Stupid woman!Im going to enjoy killing you Valentine"He said licking her neck and punching her in the gut.She fell to the ground holding her stomach in pain.Chris looked to her,"Jill!"He ran to her but Wesker blocked the way,"Going somewhere Chris?"He kicked him in the face and Chris flew back coughing out blood.  
  
Claire,Leon,and Barry were angry and was about to run in and kick the shit out of Wesker when they heard a maniac laugh.Alexia walked out of the burning cave limping with something in her hand."Oh shit!Leon I thought you killed her!"Claire said holding her gun to her."I thought I did too!?!"Barry looked to the object in her hands and gasped,"Guys we better haul ass!she's got a bomb that could wipe off half of this place!"Alexia just stood there laughing as she started the timer.The three ran down to where Wesker,Jill, and Chris were.The timer went off and a blinding white light first appeared followed by a massive explosion.They all flew back and fell to the ground harshly,inculding Wesker.  
  
Half of the 'forest' was wiped away only leaving small flames around.The six of them were on the floor slowly getting up,"What the fuck just happened?!"Chris said shaking his head and looking straight to Wesker.Jill who was still recovering from the blow to the gut stood up and started kicking Wesker in the stomach."DIE!!You mother fucker!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she was on the verge of tears,but kept a straight face not even hurting Wesker.Leon,Barry,and Claire were hurt badly but got up anyhow."Jill!!"Chris said as Wesker grabbed her leg making her fall to the ground.He looked at her,eyes thirsty for blood,revenge,and hate.Before Wesker could step on her neck Chris tackled him onto the ground.Chris looked to him angrily and started punching his face.  
  
Leon limped over to Claire and held her up,"You ok...Claire?"She looked up to him and nodded.Her face was dirty and cut."You?"Leon looked to her and smiled"Yea,im fine....hows Barry?"She looked to Barry who was wrapping his bullet wound,he didn't look so hot.The two were now aiding him while Chris was pounding Wesker.Wesker looked up to Chris and just smirked to him,"I bet your enjoying every little bit of this aren't you Redfield....well guess what?!"He said lifting him off and getting up.Chris was even more pissed off and tired.Wesker was up,but he was slowing down a bit and Chris could see that.Jill looked up to Chris and slowly showed him a grenade in her well hidden hands,he nodded and ran to her.He grabbed it and put it in his pocket,not knowing Wesker grabbed Chris by the throat lifting him keeping his unhuman eyes of Chris."Every little breath you take now,will be your last...look around you!!they will be joining you very soon!"His words furious and blood thirsty.  
  
Jill couldn't take it and got up throwing a punch to Wesker.He looked to the side and growled,also grabbing her by the neck.She put her hand around his and tried to get it off,but it was no use.Chris looked to her and then to his pocket,he quickly got out the grenade and popped off the pin.Wesker looked to him and twitched his eyes,he threw the grenade in his vest as Wesker let go to try and get it out.Chris pulled Jill away from him as he was about to blow.Wesker looked to the two and just began to laugh."heh heh heh hehahahahahahamhahahaahahahwahawahwahwahwa!!!!!"he then blew up leaving chunks of him to go everywhere.Chris was ontop of Jill covering her from any harm while Leon and Claire looked back with a look of suprise on their faces.  
  
Jill looked up to see Chris and closed her eyes smiling,"It's finally over!"He brushed a strand of hair that was in the way of her eyes and nodded,"Yea,he's finally dead,and it's safe to say they wont be bothering us any longer."Claire walked over to Chris and Jill who were still ontop of each other and began to speak,"Ugh.........Chris,do you mind doing that later we need to help Barry he needs medical attention."Chris just blushed and got up laying out a hand for Jill.They walked over to Leon who was holding up Barry,"If we help him out now,he will live.We need to get a men kit."Claire looked to Barry with a sad expression,"Come on....hang in there."Chris walked up to him and looked to the deep wounds on him.He then looked up into the sky and could swear he heard a chopper.The others also heard it,"Whats that?"Claire said looking to the empty cold sky.Leon looked to her."It's a chopper,someone might have seen the fire made from the cave,they could be here to kill us though...."His words spiking everyone.  
  
The chopper finally appeared,they still couldn't make out if it was a friend or foe.Chris got his gun ready as did Leon and Jill.The chopper landed close by them as a male figure stepped out.He was wearing an Umbrella uniform,also equipped with its weapons.He looked to them and smirked."Jill,good your alive and I can see your friends are as well."The familiar voice spoke as she sighed in relief."Carlos,how did you find me?"He motioned them into the chopper.Chris not trusting him looked to Jill and perked a brow,"And he is who?"his voice filled with jelousy.She only grinned hearing the tone of his voice and took his hand,"He's the one that helped me escape Raccoon City."He smiled taking her hand and went into the chopper.  
  
Claire spoke to Carlos seriously,"We need a med kit,do you have any on here?"He looked back and smiled looking to the biker beauty,"Sure do chica,over there by the door."He checked her out once more and went back to guiding them in the air.Leon grabbed it and took care of Barry who was now unconsious,Claire looked to Leon who seemed to know what he was doing,"He's going to be ok.......right?"Leon smiled to her,"Just fine Claire.....just fine"he said taking her hand.She blushed and smiled.  
  
Jill and Chris who were looking out the window thinking and talking about what they've been through and what they were planning on doing as a couple smiled at the news of Barry.  
  
They were all going to another city,one that will never be like Raccoon,.........they could finally live normal lives and enjoy life.................................................................hopeful ly.  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
